A Lot to Live Up to
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: Nira, Choko, Cheri, Kiui, and Suika have a lot to live up to. They say the past never repeats itself, but the new Mew Mew team may prove that wrong. Part 2 of the Mew Mew Generations series. [ABANDONED]
1. Beginning the Mission

**Gah! Somebody please slap me or something! I am beginning to obsess of this story. If I keep this up I'll be done with the fourth story before I ever finish Did You Miss Me, Kitten? *sigh* Well, at least you don't have to wait for this story. This is the first chapter (obviously) to part 2 of the Mew Mew Generations series, A Lot to Live Up to. I want to thank Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf and Mew Painappuru for your reviews. I also want to thank Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf for her suggestions on the girls' animals (every girl but Choko and sorta Suika's animals was modified to SRSW's suggestion). Now, girls, can I get a disclaimer down here?**

**Nira, Choko, Cheri, Kiui, and Suika: Nilla does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form, other than her OC's, plot, and idea for this story!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>1. Beginning the Mission<p>

'_Hi, my name is Banira Aoyama, but everyone calls me Nira. Well, almost everyone. My parents are Ichigo and Masaya Aoyama. I'm thirteen years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. My best friend is Yasei Momohana. I have straight dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes like my mother. My favorite thing to do is run. I have a Mew Mark of a cheetah running down my left side. I am infused somehow with the DNA of a Aisiatic Cheetah. I am Mew Vanilla and a member of Mew Mew Generations…'_

'_Hi, my name is Chokoreto Shirogane, but my nickname is Choko. My parents are Lettuce and Ryou Shirogane. I'm thirteen years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. My older brother is Aozora Shirogane. I have long bleach blonde hair braided into a ponytail and have baby blue eyes hidden behind my glasses. I enjoy reading and listening to music. I have a Mew Mark of two baby seals swimming in a circle on the outer part of my right thigh. I am infused with the DNA of a Harp Seal. I am Mew Chocolate and a member of Mew Mew Generations…'_

'_Hello,__ my__ name __is__ Cheri__ Kawano.__ My__ parents__ are __Mint__ and__ Jeshi__ Kawano.__ I__ am __thirteen__ years__ old__ and__ I __live __in__ Tokyo,__ Japan.__ My __twin__ brother __is__ Kuroi__ Kawano. __I__ have __short__ wavy __ginger__ hair __and__ hazel__ green__ eyes.__ I__ am__ an__ artist.__ I__ have __a__ Mew__ Mark __of __a__ bird__ perched__ on__ a__ branch__ with__ it__s__ wings__ spread__ on__ my __right__ shoulder.__ I__ am __infused__ with__ the __DNA__ of__ a__ Black__ Robin.__ I__ am__ Mew__ Cherry __and__ a__ member__ of __Mew__ Mew__ Generations__…'_

'_Hiya, __my __name __is __Kiui__ Yuebin!__ My__ parents__ are__ Pudding__ and__ Ron__ Yuebin.__ I__ am__ eleven__ and __I__ am __living __in __Tokyo, __Japan,__ for__ now. __Everyone__ is__ family__ to __me__ because __I__ am __an__ only__ child. __I__ have__ corkscrew__ curled__ brunette__ hair__ and __dark __brown__ eyes. __Everyone __says__ I__ am __fun__ and__ energetic __like __my__ mother.__ I__ have__ a__ Mew__ Mark__ of __two__ monkeys __running __in __a __circle__ on __the __inside __of__ the __lower__ half__ of__ my __arm.__ I__ have__ been __infused__ with __the__ DNA __of __a__ Kipunji__ Monkey.__ I__ am __Mew __Kiwi__ and __a__ proud__ member __of__ Mew__ Mew__ Generations__…'_

'_Hello,__ my__ name __is__ Suika__ Murisakisora.__ My__ parents__ are __Zakuro__ Fujiwara__ and __Kori__ Murasakisora.__ I__ am __fifteen__ years __old__ and__ currently __live __in__ Tokyo,__ Japan.__ My __little__ sister __is__ Akikaze__ Murasakisora.__ I__ have__ long__ wavy __light__ brown__ hair__ and__ really__ dark__ brown__ eyes.__ I__ am__ a__ model__ and__ a__ singer.__ I__ have__ a__ Mew__ Mark__ of__ a __coyote__ howling__ on__ my __lower__ back.__ I__ am__ infused__ with__ the__ DNA__ of__ a__ Coyote.__ I__ am__ Mew__ Suika__ and__ a__ member__ of __Mew__ Mew__ Generations__…'_

'_Our mission is to save planet Earth, like our mothers before us did, from the new generations of aliens. It posses a great threat to our own lives, but the future of the Earth depends on us. Our mothers can no longer fight, so somehow we were chosen to become the next generations of Mew Mews.'_

'_We are the five girls that make up Mew Mew Generations, and for the safety and future of the Earth, we are of service!'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Greetings, I am Sekkai Ikisatashi. My father is Kisshu Ikisatashi. I am thirteen in Earth years. My planet is once again in danger, and can not be fixed without Mew Aqua. I work for the Golden Empress. My hair is dark green like my father's and I have light green eyes. I am skilled with sai swords. My mission is to bring back Mew Aqua to my planet, or destroy the humans and reclaim Earth for my people...'<em>

'_Whichever comes first…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sekkai: Interesting...<strong>

**Nira: I read the outline for this series. And I do not like it!**

**Listen sweetie, I created you, so you will like it. *snaps fingers***

**Nira: OMG! I read the outline and I absolutely love it!**

**The amazing powers of an authoress. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter (technically it's the thirteenth, but this here chapter wasn't original to the series. It was added after this became a series). I will probably (I don't want to say hopefully, even though I am thinking that) not add chapter 2 for a while do to other stories that need chapters added to them. Chapters that, because of my obsession with this story, haven't even been written yet. Also, if you guys have any suggestions for the story (or even want to make a character, I can send you my character profile thingy) such as pairings (although nothing for Kiui and Nira, I've already got them planned out *evil smirk*), possible chimera animals (because I have no idea what kind of chimeras to make), or anything else. I will credit you in the first authors note of every chapter if I use your idea. So please review! Love you, kittens!**


	2. First Day on the Job

**In this chapter the story is beginning to live up to it's name. *chuckles* I want to thank Nightshadowmidnight, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, Licorice Mitski, MewPainappuru, Anymousserox, and any news locks for your reviews and suggestions! Now, Aozora!**

**Aozroa: Nilla owns nothing in this story but her OC's, plot, and idea.**

**Short and sweet. Action!**

* * *

><p>2. First Day on the Job<p>

"Gah! I'm gonna be late! I'M NEVER LATE!" Nira yelled as she stared at her clock. She frantically got dressed. _'Why did Aozora have to pick Saturday! The day I just happened to always sleep in on! I'm so gonna kill him!'_

"Banira." Her mom was about to knock on the door when it burst open and Nira rushed past her.

"I have to go! Off to the café! Bye mom! Bye dad!" Nira ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Her mom sighed, "Why do the girls even have to work at the café?"

"Ryou probably saw it as an opportunity for more help." Her husband answered. She mumbled something unpleasant.

* * *

><p>"I can't be late! No! No! No! Never!" Nira yelled as she ran, she stumbled a bit when her foot hit a crack in the sidewalk, but she got her balance back.<p>

"Crap! If I'm late Aozora and Shirogane will never stop nagging me about it! I swear they are worse than old women!" Nira grumbled, she looked at her watch as she ran. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

The sidewalk seemed to zoom by beneath her feet, along with the rest of her surroundings. Nira had noticed since she got her powers that she was able to run even faster than before!

"Gotta get there! I can't be late!"

* * *

><p>"You are late." Aozora said when Nira ran through the doors.<p>

"By half a minute!" She yelled at him. "HALF A MINUTE!"

"No excuses." Aozora said matter-of-factly.

"You're not my boss!" Nira growled, her eyes turning to slits from anger.

"Well, actually, I am." Aozora grinned. Nira was ready to rip him to shreds.

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, and was about to charge him when Kiui bounded in and pounced Nira.

"Nira onee-chan!" Kiui laughed. Nira's boiling attitude calmed down…slightly.

"Hello, Kiui." Nira grumbled.

"Hello, Kiui." Aozora said, still grinning. Nira glared at him.

"She's later than I am!" Nira said to him.

"She's eleven so I'm letting it slide." He just couldn't stop his amusement at her anger.

"That's not-" Nira stopped when Yamori walked in holding up two waitress uniforms that were identical to their mothers' and Choko's. The larger one was dark cream colored with cream colored accents, and the smaller one was bright green with light green accents.

"The other's are in the back changing already! Here," He held out the uniforms to them, "these are yours."

Nira's eye's widened. "Mine looks kinda short…"

"They are all that short." Aozora said. Nira shot him another glare.

"I'll change into it if it shuts you up!" Nira said snatching the dress from Yamori, making him jump.

"No promises." Aozora said. Nira left the room fuming.

* * *

><p>"I knew mine was shorter!" Nira yelled as she stormed out of the dressing room. Hers was in fact, half an inch shorter than the other four's uniforms.<p>

"OK, so we made a small mistake, no harm done." Aozora said. He was really trying to annoy her today.

"No harm done! My dress is shorter than theirs! These waitress uniforms are skimpy enough! Did you design them just to make us nice to look at? You're such a pervert!" Nira yelled.

"Actually, I didn't design then, Keiichiro did. Back when our mothers' worked here." Aozora said, he couldn't wipe that grin off his face no matter how hard he tried.

"You're still a pervert." Nira mumbled.

"I have to agree with Nira though…" Cheri said walking into the room, her uniform was crimson and had light red, not pink, accents. "They are a little short…"

"Kiui loves hers! Na no da" Kiui said jumping and running and doing cartwheels.

"There OK." Suika said blandly, her uniform was hot pink with light green accents. Yasei was gonna die when she found out her idol worked with her best friend. Nira dreaded the day.

"Well, get to work now." Aozora said walking towards the back.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Nira asked.

"Clean, you didn't think I'd actually let customers in here with the place in this state." Aozora said and walked away. Choko entered the room after he was gone. She too was dressed in her uniform.

"It figures my dad would leave him in charge." Choko sighed. "He's like my dad's clone. Bossy and arrogant."

"You can say that again." Nira grumbled. Choko handed her a mop and she got to work.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the café door. "We are closed, come back Monday!" Choko called.<p>

"I think I'm allowed inside." Nira heard her mother call from outside. Choko opened the door.

"Let me guess, Shirogane." She said when she came inside and saw the girls cleaning.

"Nope, Aozora." Nira said.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with them." She walked past the girls and to the back.

* * *

><p>"Shirogane! Open the door!" Ichigo knocked hard on Shirogane's old bedroom door, which he now used as an office.<p>

Finally after five minutes she gave up and kicked the door. It opened. She smiled to herself. But she wasn't so happy when she saw the room was empty.

"Where is he!" She growled and looked farther down the hall. She heard a door open and close behind her and she turned to see Aozora.

"Aozora!" Ichigo called, he turned and looked at her. Nira was right when she said he looked exactly like Shirogane, minus the glasses. And he even held the same expression as her old boss.

"Hm?"

"Where's your father? I need to talk to you both." Ichigo said, Aozora grinned, the same grin as Shirogane.

"Um, he's busy with my mom at the moment." He said and walked away. Ichigo thought for a second at what he meant. Then she blushed.

"Oh…" _'What perfect timing you two to be doing that right now.'_ She tried to shake the thought out of her head and walked back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Nira asked when her mom came back downstairs.<p>

"Uh, he was busy…" Her mom said, Nira noticed she had a hint of pink on her cheeks. Nira held back a laugh.

"Ah…" Nira said and continued mopping. She knew exactly what that blush meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Aozora: I love my new job.<strong>

**Nira: And I hate you!**

**Ichigo: *still blushing***

**Hehehe, wonderful start right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm off to go finish writing chapters for my other stories! Please review! Love you, kittens!**


	3. Like Father Like Son

**This chapter's not much, just a series of events that show Aozora, Sekkai, and Yamori are just like their fathers. I've got a lot more writing to be doing now because I have started to co-write a story with Suki. Plus I'm only halfway done with my TOD chapter. And I have to rush to finish writing Midnight Wolf of the Mansion if it's gonna be done by Halloween. Oh, plus I've been put in charge of the cook book my girl scout troop is putting together, that includes making the cover and getting all the girls to send me the recipes. On top of that, I'm going to be teaching a wilderness survival class with my best friend. AND THEN I HAVE ESSAYS STACKING UP BECAUSE I HAVE TO WRITE ONE LIKE EVERY FRIGGIN LESSON FOR MY SCHOOL WORK! I barely have enough time to write a chapter in anything, let alone draw or make videos. Sorry, I was ranting. I haven't had therapy in a while so I'm kinda going nuts. Anyways, thanks Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf and MewPainappuru for your reviews! Nira!**

**Nira: Nilla does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form. She only owns her OC's, plot, and idea.**

**Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

><p>3. Like Father Like Son<p>

"GET OFF MY CASE ALREADY YOU JERK!" Nira screamed in Aozora's face. "SO WHAT! I'M TWO SECONDS LATE! TWO SECONDS! IF I'M JUST A MILISECOND LATE YOU GIVE ME EXTRA WORK! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! EVEN IF I'M EARLY!"

The other girls stood in the background staring at them.

"She finally snapped…" Choko said quietly.

"AND WHAT'S MORE, YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT! THAT'S RIGHT DIRT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT I WANT TO SAVE THE EARTH I WOULD QUIT THIS STUPID TEAM SO I COULD BE RID OF YOU AS A BOSS FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOU JERK! YOU PERVERT! BAKA! I HATE YOU!" Nira stormed out of the café, still fuming.

"Ao-Aozora…" Cheri stuttered. Aozora was standing quiet, not the slightest expression of shock, or any expression at all, on his face.

Then he cleared his throat, "Back to work everyone." And walked away. Choko noticed something in her brother's eyes when he walked away. And she swore, that he was hurting inside.

But why?

* * *

><p>"That baka! That insensitive jerk! That, that…" Nira had already started to reuse names, now she couldn't even think of anything else to call him. She wiped her eyes, why was she crying?<p>

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss cheetah." Nira was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. There was Sekkai, looking as smug as ever.

"What's got you down today, kitty?" He asked, floating down towards her.

"What do you want!" She yelled reaching for her pendant in her pocket, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a building.

"No worries, sweetie. Not gonna try to ruin your day today. Seeing as it already has been." He said. His grip on her hands was cold and strong.

"Let go of me!" She wriggled and tried to free herself, but he kept her pinned there.

"Tsk, tsk, I thought you wouldn't mind not having to fight me today. Well, your not being any fun." He let go of her wrists and backed up.

She was surprised. He could have killed her right then and there.

"Been nice chatting with you, kitty." Then the air rippled and he was gone. Nira rubbed her wrists.

"That was…strange…" Then she started to run home.

* * *

><p>"Ribbon Vanil- Gah!" Nira was knocked across the field they were in and her weapon flew out of her hand. This chimera humming bird was faster than she could handle.<p>

"Ribbon Cherry Dash!" A red light wrapped around the chimera humming bird, holding it's wings to it's body.

Nira summoned her weapon once more. "Ribbon Vanilla Sunset!" The star was launched at the chimera humming bird. Once it hit it, it was bathed in that cream colored light and then exploded into tiny multicolored sparkles. A little jellyfish like creature floated away from the normal humming bird it had possessed. Masha, then came and ate the little jellyfish.

"Retrieval complete!" Masha chirped, then flew over to Nira.

"That was a little tougher than usual." Choko said.

"He's making them stronger. But they're still not strong enough." Suika commented.

"We better report back to the café." Nira said. Then she de-transformed. The others followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Here's your Watermelon Surprise, enjoy!" Nira said as she dropped off one of the many desserts she served at the café.<p>

"Thank you!" The customer said.

"Banira!" Aozora called from near the kitchen, she held back her anger when he called her by her real name.

"Y-yes?" She tried to say sweetly.

"I need you to run some errands." He said handing her a folded up piece of paper. When she opened it, there was a long list of things that needed to be done.

"Wh-what! You're gonna make me do all of this!" Nira growled, her pupils changed to cat-like slits. "NO! I will not be your-"

"Nira." Yamori walked up to her, "Don't listen to him, he may be the boss of the team, but he's not the boss of you. Besides, someone as cute as yourself shouldn't have to do all this work."

'_Cute? __Did__ he __just __call__ me__…__cute?__'_ Nira smiled at Yamori, "Actually, it's not a problem at all! I'd be happy to do it!"

"Great! But don't worry too much about it, we wouldn't want to ruin your pretty face from stress." Yamori said, Nira giggled, Aozora rolled his eyes.

"No worries! I'll get right on it!" Nira said, and she skipped out of the room.

It was only after she had gotten changed and left when she realized what Yamori had just done. "Jerk sweet talked me." Nira muttered. Then she sighed, even Yamori was evil sometimes.

* * *

><p>Sekkai watched from the tops of the buildings as Nira walked by below him. He grinned.<p>

"You're even cuter from above." He said, then teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Wow, that brings back memories.<strong>

**Nira: Yeah, but why do I have to relive them!**

**Because I said so! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love you, kittens!**


End file.
